yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Chicago 2012
Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Chicago 2012 was a Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series tournament held at Donald E. Stephens Convention Center in Chicago, Illinois, United States from April 14 to 15, 2012. It was won by Aaron Noel. Events Main event After the sixth round, seventeen people tied first undefeated on 18 points.konami.com Round 7 – Top Tables After the seventh round, eight tied first undefeated on 21 points.konami.com Round 8 – Top Tables After the ninth round, 128 of the top scoring players got to continue into the second day to participate in two more rounds of Swiss.konami.com Standings After Day 1 After the eleventh round, thirty two of the top scoring players got to continue to the single-elimination stage. The main event was won by Aaron Noel, who used a "Dino Rabbit" Deck. He defeated Daniel Nunnally, who also used a "Dino Rabbit" Deck, 2-1 in the finals. Side events Side events included Dragon Duel, 3 vs. 3 Team Dueling, Attack of the Giant Card!!, Classic Drafts, Dawn of the Xyz Starter tournaments, Retro Drafts, Win-A-Mats and an eight-player single-elimination Dragons Collide Sealed Deck tournament. On the first day, the Dragon Duel was won by Michael Sakowicz. On the second day, it was won by Brian D. Ahle. The first Attack of the Giant Card!! was won by Matthew White, who used a "Wind-Up" Deck and won the giant "Tour Bus From the Underworld" card.konami.com Attack of the Giant Card!! Winner – Saturday The second was won by Steffon Bizzell, who used a "Chaos Dragon" Deck and won the giant "Inzektor Giga-Mantis" card.konami.com Attack of the Giant Card!! Winner – Sunday The public events had two playoffs; one between the players who had accumulated the most points in the public events and one between two randomly chosen players. The winner of the random playoff was Brian Small, who used a "HERO" Deck. He defeated Andrew Henderson, who used a "Dino Rabbit" Deck.konami.com Public Events Playoffs Feature Match: Andrew Henderson (Dino-Rabbits) versus Brian Small (HEROes) Prizes The prizes for the main event were as follows: Players who preregistered received a Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series TKN4-EN002 "Token" card. The top four finishers in the Dragon Duel events received a medal, a 2012 regional game mat, a Dragon Duel t-shirt and an invitation to their 2012 Dragon Duel World Championship Qualifier. The prizes for the Attack of the Giant Card!! tournaments included a Super Rare "Blood Mefist" YCS prize card. One winner received a giant sized ORCS-EN086 "Tour Bus From the Underworld" and the other received a giant sized ORCS-EN021 "Inzektor Giga-Mantis". The winners of the public events playoffs received a Super Rare "Blood Mefist" YCS prize card. Decks The winner and runner-up of the main event both used "Dino Rabbit" Decks. The winning Decklist was as follows. Although some of the Extra Deck cards may be missing.yugidojo.com Aaron Noel Dino Rabbit Deck List Review 2012 YCS Chicago Winner External links * yugioh-card.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Chicago * konami.com All articles for 2012/04 – Chicago, Illinois References Chicago, 2012